


A Different Kind of Hero

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode s10e07 - Shell Shock (Part II), M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to Shell Shock.  Tony leaves the Navy Yard, and has a conversation with his lover before the meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Hero

“You get her settled in, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, watching his lover return to their house after his 'errand' to the Yard. 

“Yeah, Boss. She's good. It won't take that long, and we'll save her some turkey. Everybody else here?” 

Gibbs grunted his agreement, reaching his hand up to brush a piece of imaginary lint off Tony's lapel. He leaned in to steal a soft kiss. 

“You know, Boss, one of the big bonuses to dating a man is that I can kiss you any damn place I want to, and not have to worry about lipstick.” Tony held Gibbs close, sliding his arms underneath Gibbs' jacket. 

“Mmm. Makes it a little easier to stay under the radar.” Gibbs knew he was a little distracted. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

“Jet.” Tony's voice was serious. “Look at me, Jet.” He looked up into his lover's eyes, and blinked. There was a world of care there, both worry and adoration. 

“Nothin' t' worry about, DiNozzo...” 

“Let me finish, please?” Gibbs nodded to Tony's words, and the younger man continued. “I am proud of you, Marine. You pulled not one, but at least two asses out of the fire, and you got a couple more thinking about how to make things better. Wescott needed you, and Patterson needed Wescott. You got that done.” Gibbs watched Tony's eyes sparkle with mirth for a moment. “That's like Superman, Boss.” Gibbs rolled his eyes, and Tony grinned unashamedly. “I'm proud of you, damn it, and I love you.” Tony lowered his head and kissed Gibbs deeply.

Gibbs gasped into the kiss. This was new. They'd been living together for a while, and had even started acknowledging that this thing between them was something more than pure enjoyment and convenience. Neither of them had spoken the words, though, because they both were scared of what that might mean for them. Tonight, Tony had been the brave one. 

“Running toward the guns, huh?” Gibbs pulled back, resting his cheek against Tony's broad chest, relishing the warmth of his embrace. 

“Always, for you.” Tony gave his over-the-top wink, and Gibbs snorted. 

“C'mon, or McGee'll eat all the rolls. Saw him pokin' at 'em earlier.” He pulled back from the embrace, and nodded toward the dining room. 

Tony pulled his arms back, and started to walk toward their team – hell, their surrogate family. Gibbs grabbed his arm, and looked up at him. 

“Love you too, jackass.” Gibbs watched his eyes light up and his grin widen. It was gonna be a hell of a night. Gibbs wondered how long it'd take to chase the stragglers off after their meal. He chuckled to himself and followed his lover toward the team, listening to Tony rag Tim about the rolls.


End file.
